


Long Time Without You

by babbleabble



Series: Lucifer’s Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Angel to Human!Dean, Big Brother Sam, Canon Compliant for like 3 Seasons, Lucifer!Sam, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Michael!Dean, angel!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbleabble/pseuds/babbleabble
Summary: What if, in the begining, instead of Lucifer and Michael...There was Sam and Dean?





	1. The Eighth Day

**Author's Note:**

> First time actually trying to write out the ideas in my head, so bare with me on this one guys.

As it is widely taught and believed, God created the Heavens and The Earth within just seven days. That God created man in his image. That God's most beloved and eldest son, Lucifer, detested them. That God had no choice to throw the angel into The Cage and that Lucifer became the Devil Himself.

However, as Dean learned as he grew up, what some people want you to believe isn't always true and like always, that proof seemed to reveal itself to him in the most strange and cruel ways. Twenty-two years ago it was monsters were real and his mother was dead.

Today, however, seemed determined to top even that. Today, standing in front of him, and also claming to be related to him which was werid on so many levels, was Lucifer.

"Son of a Bitch." He muttered to himself, steadying his aim as he prepared to send off another shot if the angel-friggin Lucifer!-tried anything funny to get out of the trap they had put him in. The first shot hadn't done much in the way of hurting him, but had stalled him long enough for them to trap him successfully. However....

When Bobby and Dean set the trap for Lucifer, somewhat similar to the one they set for Cas, but with a little more Holy Fire, the angel had responed instantly and marched into abandoned warehouse they were using with a purpose. It took all of them by surprise and as soon as he made eye contact with Dean he made a bee-line for him, and had tossed Bobby aside like a ragdoll when he had tried to slow the angel down. Luckly for them, in his haste to get to Dean, he hadn't realised that there was a Holy Fire trap waiting for him.

So, Dean fired a round into his chest to at least stall him long enough while Cas dove for the matches that Bobby had lost when Lucifer tossed him. Only, the reaction Dean had been expecting of shooting the literal Devil in the chest wasn't the one he got. Instead of a creepy smile of monster who knew that mesely bullets wouldn't stop him from ripping Dean apart molecule by molecule when he got there, or even stare like Cas had given him when he'd stabbed him with Ruby's Knife, he looked at Dean like- Well he looked at Dean like he'd just shot him, which he had, but he didn't usually get that reaction from things that were trying to kill him or vice versa.

Luckily though, in that time frame, Cas had managed to set the oil on fire, which lead them to present time. Where Lucifer was staring at Dean like he had two heads, and between the death glares at Cas of course, presumably because he had just trapped him, and where Lucifer had tired to convince them that he-22 year old Dean Winchester- was related to something that had been sitting in a cage since the dawn of time.

Strangely enough, this wasn't the most surprising thing that had happened to Dean since he got out of Hell just a few months prior. What with learning Angels were real, and they were one of the reasons that Lucifer was among the living again, and that meant God had to be too was a bit mindblowing to say the least. Finding out that Angel's had probably tampered with something along the way to get him here wasn't too farfetched. After all, they had freed him from a foreseeable eternity in Hell with Alastair, so yeah, possible. 

But being related to the Devil? Yeah, no. He didn't believe that, like, at all. Dean suspected that it was a last desperate grasp at trying to get out of the Holy Fire ring that he currently found himself trapped in. Smart, but not going to work.

Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair, and stared at them as his gaze jumped between Dean, Bobby and Cas. Narrowed like he wasn't quite sure what to say or do next.

"You really expect me to believe that you don't remember being my brother?" He asked, his voice was filled with sarcastic disbelief, like he thought they were just pulling his leg, but it had the little of hysteria around the edges. Dean couldn't help the little bit of smug pride that he was the reason the Devil sounded just a little bit wrecked. 

"Do you really think were that stupid?" Bobby scoffed, and over to the table they had set up to summon Crowley, who was very eager to put Lucifer back in the cage, and luckly for them, had found the means to do so in a very very old spell book. Now they just had to get it from him and they could all go home. 

"Stop It. This joke isn't funny anymore, Dean." He demanded, his voice echoing around the room with just a hint of otherworldliness to made your skin crawl.

Cas stepped forward, blocking Lucifers view of him, which only served the purpose of pissing of him of more if the death glare he got was any indication. In his current vessel, Lucifer was almost a head taller than Cas and he seemed to puff up a bit as Cas got closer, like he was preparing to lunge out if Cas got any closer than necessary to him.

"This isn't a joke, Lucifer." He started, before before Cas could even begin his next sentence, Lucifer sneered and barked out harshly, "That is _not_ my name. Do not call me that." 

Dean was taken a back for a second, sharing a look with a equally surprised Bobby. Lucifer, if that even was Lucifer, continued on with his rant, as if he hadn't just stunned everyone in the room.

"I don't even want to know who came up with that, it's silly. 'Light Bringer', what kind of name is that?"

Cas cocked his head and said, slowly, like the angel in front of him was a little bit slow, "But spell we used should of only summoned Lucifer." 

The angel in front of them rolled his eyes at Cas, like he couldn't quite bring himself to take him seriously. "No, I am the angel you call 'Lucifer'," Dean could practically see the air quotes there,"but that isn't my true name, it is the name your humans gave me after I was Cast Out." He spat out bitterly, the scowl returing. Bobby had come over then, his body languge just a little tense in a way that set Dean on edge. What was taking Crowley so damn long? That Holy Fire wouldn't burn forever.

"Well what do you want us to call you then, princess?" He bit out, and Lucifer narrowed his eyes at Bobby, shoulders rising that reminded Dean distantly of a bird ruffling its feathers as he huffed out a harsh breath, hands again rising to his head in what must of been his vessels nervous tick, "Ask Dean, he knows me. He knows my name." Lucifer replied smoothly, gaze meeting Dean's easily over Cas's head. 

Dean was temped to roll his eyes, slightly annoyed that they were back at the whole 'you're my brother' shtick again, didn't he get that that wasn't going to work? Anyone else might have fallen for Sam's trick- 

Dean took a sharp in take of breath, causing all eyes to fall on him, as his thought process tumbled over that one word, Sam. Lucifer's-No Sam, _Sammy_ \- eyes lit up like he had heard Dean say it clear as day, and Dean felt as if his world had suddenly moved a couple inches off, leaving him feeling unbalanced and he had to fight the urge to stumble backwards.

However before Dean could say anything or even actually reveal his knew found knowalge, a small cough drew their attention to the closed doors to the warehouse. There Crowley was standing with a bag of very gristly looking contents, presumably what was needed to send Sam back to The Cage. As Crowley strode past them to start throwing the spell together on the rotten table they had found outside, Bobby and Cas joined him. 

Leaving Dean alone to stand in front of Sam. 

* * *

 


	2. Just Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aptly named second chapter from Sam's POV. Also, since Sam is learning about the changing human world above him through souls going to hell, there will be passing mentioms of things like WW. I'm not going into dramatic detail or anything, but just a heads up that Sam will mention in it passing.

Over the eons of being trapped in the cage, Sam had imagined thousands of scenarios in which he met Dean again. From simple little mundane things like Dean managing to find his prison if only to see him to the extreme of Sam ripping apart Heaven with his bare hands to see his brother again. 

It was the only thing that kept him sane, really. 

Sam had spend a lot of his time in the cage screaming and plotting a grisly revenge for what his so called father had done to him. Spent a lot of time planning what he'd do if he found a weakness in his cell and what he do once he escaped. Even though Sam had spent a lot of time being angry and vengful, all his plans usually revolved around seeing Dean once again.

After sometime, Sam stopped caring about revenge. He just wanted to see his baby brother, and if he could escape-and he vowed that someday he would- he'd forgo Heaven in general, after all why prove to them that he was the monster they called him?

However, in all his imagining, meeting Dean like this with a brother that didn't remember him probably hurt the most.

*

Hell, despite all the doom screaming and fire, was rather boring from his point of view. 

Sam's cage hung in the nothingness just outside of Hell, high above and shrouded in a ever constant dark hurricane, Sam had a wonderful view of the influx of souls that filed into their final resting place at any given time. Over time, Sam became adept at glenning information from theses souls, as they would often scream things on their way down. 

Though this was rather hard since usually nothing intresting came from these souls other than the usual of,

"Oh god please, I can't being going to Hell!" But sometimes Sam will get lucky. So far though, all he has really learned is there has been a lot of wars. 

Wars over hating people of different races, those came in quite a bit. Something called the Civil War had a lot angry, restless souls lined up as far as Sam. World War 2 also showed a long line of angry, hateful slurring voices this time against the reglion that his father had favored. This line was filled with a couple of very bright souls, though that only meant their hateful snarling was louder than the others. After awhile, Sam stopped listening.

Outside of the souls that naturally lined up in Hell, there were the souls that had come here only through a deal. Those souls were usually resigned and quiet, being carried down by- in Sams opinion- increasingly ugly Hellhounds. These souls were usually the most intresting souls, because they had wanted something so bad that they had signed the dotted line for the express bus to Hell. 

Sometimes Sam liked to wonder what he'd give up for forever in hell (if he wasn't already here for the foreseeable forever) and wasn't very startled at the answer he found.

*

Rest in the cage was almost impossible, with all the crackling noise from the storm that surrounded him was always loud in his head and never seemed to stop. Though, Sam supposed, the moment it did stop meant something was probably very wrong.

The loud snapping sound that came from somewhere outside of his cage seemed to make everything stop. The storm that had been echoing in his ears since he came here vanished as the sound of a chain breaking and falling away from the cage echoed in the deafening slince.

In the seconds before the storm started up again around him, Sam realized that the first seal that held him here had broken.

*

For the first time ever, Sam was able to cast out his senses to poke around Hell. He could feel every demon and if he focused hard enough, feel the edges of the human souls they were torchering before the rest of the seals worked their magic and shut him away from the world again.

After a couple days of searching, Sam found the charred soul that had broke the first seal on his cage. Once he found out though, he was livid. Sam would recognize his brothers soul anywhere, and even though these demons had sliced and diced him, it was still Dean under all of it, and the gall they had to do this to his brother brought up some very familiar feelings of 'rip it all apart till nothing is left' in him.

Though before Sam could even complete the thought, a huge blinding blue light came out of nowhere, distracting him. Sam inhaled sharply and threw himself against the bars of his cage,

"No!" He practically snarled, he had just found his brother felt him after all this time, and angels were going to take him away again. He could only watch as the angel and his brother disappeared from his view all together, Sam felt nothing but pure hatred at first before feeling very very hopeless.

After that, the chains that wrapped around the cage startled falling away left and right at a rapid pace, making loud snapping sounds before disappearing from view altogether until there was only one left. Sam felt giddy, drunk on the feeling of being so close to the freedom he had had before. With only one seal left, Sam could feel everything from thr fear of the demons below him to anger of the heavens above and he loved it.

He moved closer to the front of the cage, eyeing the thick rusted chain that was the only thing keeping him here now. Around him, the constant storm he had grown used to was nothing more than a rumbling thunderhead, charging the air around him eerily. Then suddenly with a thick crack of lighting sounded and the final chain fell away from Sam's view and he was flung out and away from the cage viciously.

he'd never have to see those bars from the inside ever again, not if he could help it anyway.

*

Being in the human world after so long was strange, one part was the fact that it had changed so much and the other was that humans had come so very far since they were first imagined. It was fascinating to some degree, but Sam more important things to do than ogle. 

First, Sam needed a vessel and after months of careful scouring, Sam found one that could hold him or rather, he rediscovered the one that could hold him. Before Sam was tossed into the cage, he would visit the human world with his brothers. Though having a lack of a human form caused a problem because you couldn't really do anything as a glowing orb of light, so you needed a vessel and he found that vessel in eager to please youngster Samuel. Samuel had eagerly agreed to be the vessel to his namesake, and anytime after that as well.

Obviously, Samuel would be long dead after so much time had passed, but Sam could use his remains to bulid a vessel that he wouldn't have to worry about breaking.

After all, he had some revenge to dish out.

*

In hindsight, running to Dean when he first popped up on his radar wasn't probably the smartest thing Sam has ever done. After all, murdering a bunch of angels and demons for what they had done to his brother wasn't the best impression he could've made to a Dean would didn't remember him. In all fairness, Sam didn't know that Dean had forgotten everything, and was just an ordinary human now...Well a orginary human with a gun pointed at his chest, but the point still stood.

Now Sam was trapped in Holy Fire looking at another eternity in the cage. So he needed to try to get him to remember, if only a little bit to make him doubt that sticking his brother back into Hell was a good idea, he could focus on the rest of Dean's memories when his freedom wasn't at stake.

Sam racked his mind for something that would be strong enough to jog Dean's memory. He had remembered Sam's name, but it wasn't enough. After thinking for a moment, Sam had idea.

"You can't tell me you've forgotten Ramsey as well?" He started, making sure Dean was meeting his gaze. Dean frowned, a scowl that didn't make to well with the rest of his face. 

"Ramsey?" He echoed.

Sam nodded, Ramsey had been a gift for Dean when he was still very young. Sam had wanted to create something for his brother, something just for him. So taking inspiration from the canines his father had made, Sam had made Ramsey. She was large, with big shoulders and short dark fur, the topper was she had long teeth and glowing red eyes. She'd scare the pants off of anyone who so much as glanced at her and Sam was worried that she would do the same to Dean and he wouldn't like her.

However, once Dean had found out that Sam had made him his very own 'dog' he was delighted, and him and Ramsey were joined at the hip. Despite the fact that Ramsey could probably swallow Dean whole. Surely Dean would remember her like he remembered Sam?

"Your dog? I made her for you." Sam continued, watching as Dean rolled his eyes a bit. Sam ground his teeth together, even after learning that he knew Sam's name couldn't convice him that maybe he was missing something here? He snuck a glance at the rotten wooden table that the other three were at, bit his lib nervously. He was running out of time.

He glanced back over at Dean, who seemed a little spaced out, and wondered if maybe he was remembering more than he let on.

Taking a deep breath Sam continued,"Remember she nearly bit Raphael's fingers off when he tried to touch her?" Sam remembered and had spend the rest of the day laughing about it with Dean. Only him ans Sam could touch her, and that was on a good day.

"Or that time she stole the Staff of Moses from Joshua?" Sam had got in big trouble for that one, but looking at Dean and hearing him giggle uncontrollably when Sam told him about it made it worth the punishment. Now though, Dean had a small smile on his face as Sam recounted the tale, and Sam couldn't help but mirror it, it was working! 

Before either of them could say anything though, Crowley's voice interrupted them. 

"Now then, let's get you back to Hell then shall we?" He said with a sly smile that made Sam growl. He began reciting the spell from a very old language and Sam's eyes darted over to Dean's plendingly. 

"I can help you remember, Dean! Don't send me back there pleae!" He begged, feeling the spell gaining power terrified him. He didn't want to go back!

Dean looked panicked, and suddenly there was a loud gunshot and alarm sounded suddenly, water pooring from the celling and dowsing the Holy Fire. 

And Sam bolted before he could hear Bobby start to curse.


End file.
